


Inktober: Kara and J'onn

by mekare



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inktober 2017, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: A sweet moment from the show.





	Inktober: Kara and J'onn




End file.
